


2. Middles

by starlies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/F, aaaaand background chrobin, sumia and cordelia should kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlies/pseuds/starlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Chrom's wedding, Cordelia thinks of the future - with Sumia by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Middles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying Awakening (for the third time) and keep getting ideas for my 100 themes thing. So! Sumidelia happened. I started thinking about this when I started really thinking about Cordelia's recruitment, how she joins after her entire squad sacrifices themselves for her. I've also been reading the Throne of Glass series lately (which has completely ruined my life) which inspired some of the court/nobility atmosphere.
> 
> unrelated: i love love love chrobin

Though the nuptials were held by the light of morning, the ball in celebration of Chrom and Robin's wedding – as was the elaborate manner of House Ylisse – went on from afternoon and past twilight, noblemen dancing even when stars hung in the sky above the palace. However, the new exalt and his queen were nowhere to be found. As expected, knowing Chrom – his rashness, his youth – the two likely slipped away as soon as they could separate from the dignitaries that attended the event. Though Chrom was doing well to live up to Emmeryn's legacy and bear through the diplomatic implications of taking a wife, he was still _Chrom_ _._ And while the good exalt was understanding, Chrom wasn't likely to appreciate his wedding being sidetracked by the stuffiness of politics. Luckily, he had Robin, the born strategist, who appeared to handle most (if not all) of the political figures in attendance _and_ devise a sneaky getaway that all but Cordelia missed. 

Cordelia took a sip of her wine as she stood to the side of the ballroom, one of the few women not dancing this evening. She had offered, as newly-appointed Captain of the Pegasus Knights, to serve on guard duty, but Chrom and Frederick both insisted that she "enjoy herself" as a fellow shepherd and friend. So she obliged. At the beginning of the ball, she performed a few melodies on the harp until Stahl and some of her other fellow knights invited her to the dance floor. After a few dances, a couple stepped-on feet, and one near collision, she opted to settle to the side and watch the others. She'd always been more adept at making music rather than moving to it, anyway.  

Or perhaps she was just sidetracked. 

"Hey, Cordelia. Are you taking a break from dancing?" 

Of course, Sumia was still trying to dance through her own clumsiness. But as she approached from the floor, there was (miraculously) no evidence of any accidents – she appeared gorgeous and refined in a pale blue ball gown that flowed into a wispy, cloud-like skirt. Her mouse-brown hair was pinned into an up-do and adorned with a white flower, along with the pearl baubles she was so fond of. Cordelia blushed. It was quite a miracle that Sumia was not yet betrothed – she was naturally beautiful and an heir to one of the higher houses in Ylissean society, which promised her a sizeable and tempting dowry. It was more than enough to attract a multitude of suitors, but Sumia was always too busy with the Shepherds to bother with her stack of marriage offers. 

For this, Cordelia thanked Naga every day. Sumia deserved to marry for love, not for status or fortune. 

"I grew tired," she replied simply, and took another sip of wine. 

Sumia's voice lowered to where, under the noise of the festivities, no one but her friend could hear. Gently, she pressed her hand against Cordelia's arm. "Are you okay?" 

She attempted to smile, but a dull pain nipped at her heart, the same pain she felt when she caught glimpses of Chrom and Robin stealing kisses in camp, or when she noticed how either one blushed whenever the other was mentioned. "I've had my time to accept it," she said, and it was the truth. Pining for Chrom had done nothing, and she never made much of an attempt to court him. At this point, if Cordelia was to be wed, her parents could arrange a match. As a woman of the court, she didn't have to die an old maid of she didn't want to. 

Her friend sighed. "I had such a big crush on him, too... but I'm really happy for him. For them – I think he and Robin really deserve each other." 

Into her glass, Cordelia smiled; genuinely this time. As much as she dreamed of being whisked away by her prince, she, like most all of the army, appreciated the bond between their commander and his tactician. The way they played off each other in battle, practically reading the other's mind – it rivaled Cordelia and Sumia's own bond. "I'm glad our nation is in good hands, then. After all that happened." 

"Gods, you're right. Only Robin could organize the castle after that mess of a war..." 

 Cordelia took a breath. "Speaking of that – the war – I thought of something." Had been thinking, actually. Contemplating. Mulling over. "When Chrom appointed me to Phila's position, he said he trusted me to return the aerial forces to their former glory." 

 _Former._ Sumia winced slightly, no doubt recalling Plegia's crimes. "I do remember him saying that." 

"We lost many units. Too many." It hurt to think about, but the memories of Gangrel's annihilation of their captain's squadron, the sacrifice of Cordelia's unit in the border guard -  they were not easily forgotten. Half of Ylisse's pegasus knights perished for their country. "I realized that their service should not have been in vain. It falls on me to rebuild the pegasus knights, to honor them and-" 

"Are you seriously trying to handle this all on your own?" 

Cordelia blinked. "What?" 

A bright red flashed on Sumia's cheeks. "You always try to handle everything by yourself, Cordelia, all your organizing and training and _perfection,_ but you shouldn't do that! Yes, you're in charge of yourself and your own destiny, but your grief for Phila and our other sisters, your responsibility to Ylisse, to Chrom – it isn't only yours to shoulder! Can't you see?" 

"What's gotten into you?" Cordelia chuckled under her breath, then said, "I told you this because I want your help. I want you to restore the pegasus knights with me." 

Sumia's blush deepened. "Me?" 

"Sumia, out of everyone in the army, in the nation, _you_ are the only one I trust with my whole heart." To prove her sincerity, she took Sumia's hand in hers and bore her maroon eyes on Sumia's brown. _Don't notice how fast my pulse is,_ _gods_ _, heart, slow down_ _!_ "Together – and only together – we can do this." 

"Why now?" she asked. "Why make such a proposition at a wedding?" 

"Was there any more appropriate time? This is a new Ylisse, Sumia. Chrom and Robin, you and I... we're shaping our county's future." 

Placing her other hand over Cordelia's, Sumia smiled, beautiful as a flower and strong as the winds beneath pegasi wings. No one else made Cordelia feel supported the way she did. "Together, then. For Ylisse, and for us – the best pegasus knights the world has ever seen!" 

Cordelia laughed and lifted her glass in a toast to the future. What use did she ever have for a prince? All she ever needed was right beside her.  


End file.
